The present invention relates to a cooling means provided within a hat, cap or similar item of apparel. In particular, the present invention relates to a means for retaining within a flexible tubular sheath, a material capable of absorbing a liquid and subsequently providing a matrix for the evaporation of that liquid and the subsequent cooling of surfaces in contact with the flexible tubular sheath.
By way of background, attention is called to the following United States Letters Patents which have each been examined during the course of the present invention and found to be technically distinguishable from the instant teachings, as claimed below in this application as new, novel and nonobvious within the definition prescribed by statute: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,607; 5,630,230
No disclosures among the prior art have addressed the problems solved by the instant teachings, which demonstrate the contributions of the present inventor to the progress of science and the useful arts.